thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Grange
Grange is a mobster and Top Dollar’s bodyguard. Grange is portrayed by Tony Todd. Original Comic In the original comic book, Grange is known as Shelby The Giant. Sometime after Eric was resurrected by the crow he went to see Shelby. When Shelby refused to give Eric the information that he wanted, Eric cut off Shelby’s fingers and forced him to eat them. Sometime later, Shelby arrives at the Fishbone Room riding in a car with T-Bird. Shelby sits by silently as T-Bird and talks with Dee. When Dee asks Shelby how he’s doing, Shelby replies with “What’s it look like asshole”, revealing his bandaged hand and missing fingers. Shelby asks T-Bird if he believes in ghosts, and T-Bird tells him that he believes in “...dope, guns and broads.” As they continue talking, they hear a noise that Shelby dismisses as rain. Suddenly, Shelby is shot in the head and killed. His assailant is Eric Draven. The Crow (film) While at Club Trash, Grange is talking to some women when he’s greeted by T-Bird. Grange tells T-Bird to gather his “soldiers” for Halloween which is the following night. When T-Bird asks if Top Dollar is around, Grange informs T-Bird that he’s in a meeting. Sometime later that same night, Grange and T-Bird go to see Top Dollar, and Grange informs Top Dollar that Gideon’s Pawnshop burned down. Grange eventually leaves with T-Bird when Top Dollar tells him he wants to know how Gideon’s Pawn Shop burned down. Grange goes to The Pit and pours a drink for Gideon at the bar. Grange tells Gideon he has a meeting with Top Dollar. After he sees Darla run from The Pit, Grange tells Gideon to stay where he is while he goes to investigate. Grange, brandishing a gun, walks to Funboy’s apartment on the upper level of The Pit. When he walks in, he sees Funboy dying on the floor with morphine needles sticking out of his chest, and Eric, who has been resurrected by the crow, sitting on the windowsill. Eric motions for Grange to be quiet before leaving. When Grange goes to the window Eric as completely vanished. Grange returns to Top Dollar, and sits in on the meeting between Top Dollar and Gideon. Gideon tells Top Dollar about Eric and Grange confirms that he saw Eric. He then gives Top Dollar his gun and watches as Top Dollar shoots and kills Gideon. Grange tells Top Dollar that Funboy, before he choked on his own blood, said that he saw a black bird. He tells Top Dollar that he’ll send the janitor to clean up the mess before leaving. The next morning, Grange goes to Eric’s grave only to find a massive hole in the ground and no body. Some time later, Grange is with Top Dollar as they both listen to Skank describe T-Bird’s death. When Top Dollar asks if he saw Eric’s grave, Grange tells him that it was empty. Grange goes on to say that with T-Bird, Funboy and Tin Tin Dead, Eric was working his way back to Skank. Later that night, Grange sits in on a meeting with Top Dollar and their men. When Eric walks in, Grange holds Skank to prevent him from running away as Skank starts to panic. Grange stands in silence as Top Dollar orders his men to kill Eric and they all empty their bullets into Eric. When Eric retaliates by engaging in a shoot out with everyone in the room, Top Dollar, Grange and Myca take that opportunity to escape. As Grange, Top Dollar and Myca ride away from the scene in a car, they discuss Eric. Grange listens as Myca explains that the crow is Eric’s link from the land of the living to the land of the dead. Grange concludes that if they kill the crow they can destroy Eric. The three of them eventually make their way to the church. When Sarah is on her way home from the graveyard, Grange kidnaps her and brings her to Top Dollar who is waiting in the church. Sarah is taken and tied up near a staircase. When Eric arrives at the church to save her, Grange stays hidden and as soon as he sees the crow he shoots it, injuring the black bird. When Grange prepares to shoot the crow again, Albrecht arrives and engages Grange and Top Dollar in a shoot out and Grange is shot and killed by Albrecht in the process. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from The Crow Category:Characters from The Crow (film)